


С любовью, с сожалением

by Glicozamin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, I love drama and these poor guys, M/M, Slice of Life, abrupt transition, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Берт раскрывает свой потрясающий рот и говорит: "Я тебя сегодня не ждал".
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 10





	С любовью, с сожалением

Берт длинный как каланча – чтобы смотреть на него, особенно, пока сидишь, приходится задирать голову так высоко, что начинает ныть шея. Когда он подходит, Райнеру на лицо ложится широкая густая тень – это бертовы широкие плечи закрывают его от солнца. Райнер не жалуется – луч слепил ему глаза и жарил лицо, а теперь в тени длинной бертовой фигуры он может гулко выдохнуть и расслабленно моргнуть. 

Берт улыбается, когда подходит к нему. 

– Привет, – говорит он радостно и чуть смущенно. 

Райнер машет ему рукой. Тень от Берта охватывает его со всех сторон – сам Берт ставит колено на низкий парапет, где сидит Райнер, и скидывает с плеча тяжелый рюкзак. Райнер знает, что внутри Берт таскает с собой ноутбук, несколько книжек из библиотеки и очередную настолку, в которые рубится с такими же задротами, как он сам, между лекциями. Берт выглядит до чертиков неловким, когда берёт Райнера за лицо и наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать – ему, долговязому, приходится сильно горбиться, и Райнер не собирается ему с этим помогать. 

– Долго ждешь? – спрашивает Берт после – выглядит он виноватым. – Прости, мы с Армином затянули партию. 

Райнер беззлобно хмыкает. 

– Не страшно, – отзывается он и, поднимаясь, закидывает рюкзак Берта на плечо.

Тот пытается протестовать. 

– Райнер, не надо, я сам могу…

Райнер отмахивается – у Берта и так одно плечо ниже другого. 

– Вот, возьми мой, он легче.

Берт соглашается – какое-то время они идут молча, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Весна в этом году на удивление тёплая – нужно быть дураком, чтобы упустить шанс погреться на солнце. Берт осматривается по сторонам с таким интересом, будто никогда этой дорогой не ходил – смотрит на цветочные кадки вдоль уличных ресторанов, разглядывает солнечные блики в приоткрытых окнах, провожает взглядом смеющихся детей, пинающих мяч на площадке у озера. Затем, спохватившись, поворачивается к Райнеру и подкидывает его рюкзак на своём плече.

– У тебя разве сегодня нет тренировки?

Райнер пожимает плечом – ему кажется, что солнце напекает шею. 

– Не пойду. 

Берт тормозит – так резко, что Райнеру приходится к нему обернуться. Выглядит Берт взволнованным. 

– Почему? – спрашивает он. – Тебя отстранили? У тебя какие-то проблемы?

На его лице написано такое участие, что Райнер ненароком фыркает. 

– Нет, – отзывается он и неловко перекатывается с пятки на носок. – Просто… – он осекается и поджимает губы, потому что говорить мешает комок поперёк горла. – Я сегодня один. 

Берт смотрит на него, нахмурившись, – переваривает, – а потом раскрывает рот в удивлении. 

– О, – только и говорит он. 

Берт смущен – у него даже кончики ушей покраснели, и это видно, несмотря на его смуглую кожу. Райнер долго смотрит на него – просто потому, что ему нравится смотреть на Берта.

Остаток пути они идут, изредка перекидываясь репликами, – молчание между ними уютное, хотя сейчас немного отдаёт неловкостью. У дверей квартиры, которую Райнер снимает с другом из колледжа – спортивной стипендии вполне хватает, чтобы жить не в общежитии, – они немного мнутся, а затем, уже внутри, в прохладном темном коридоре синхронно сбрасывают рюкзаки. Райнер поздно соображает – ноутбук Берта с глухим стуком опускается на пол. Райнер досадливо шипит. 

– Вот черт, – ругается он и поднимает взгляд на Берта. – Прости, я… 

Он не договаривает – Берт хватает его за ворот пуловера и вдавливает в закрытую дверь. Та надсадно скрипит, будто готовая слететь с петель, и Райнер шипит, потому что Берт хорошо прикладывает его затылком о крепкое дерево. Тот тут же ослабляет хватку – в нём, долговязом и замкнутом, прячется недюжинная сила, кстати. 

– Прости, – сипит он и кладет ладонь Райнеру под затылок. – Шишка, наверное, выскочит. 

Райнер качает головой. 

– Да плевать, – честно отзывается он. 

Они смотрят друг на друга в сумерках прохладного коридора, и Райнер тянется к Берту первым – они быстро целуются, неловкими шагами передвигаясь в маленькую гостиную, и расцепляются, когда Райнер распахивает Бертом дверь в собственную комнату. Жалюзи опущены, чуть подрагивают на приоткрытом окне. Берт в приглушенном дневном свете выглядит длинной зверюгой, развалившейся поперек райнеровой кровати. Райнер седлает его и помогает ему стащить водолазку через голову – кожа у Берта смуглая и горячая, а щеки – возмутительно красные. 

– А Конни точно уехал? – спрашивает Берт между поцелуями, и Райнер горячо дышит ему в щеку. 

– Если не уехал, это его проблемы, – отзывается он, сжимая ладонь у Берта между ног. 

Тот сначала смеется, затем тяжело втягивает воздух через стиснутые челюсти – джинсы на нем кошмарно узкие, и Райнеру приходится постараться, чтобы вытряхнуть Берта из них. Тот не помогает – ему нравится, когда Райнер его раздевает. Обнаженным он кажется куда более крупным – одежда будто сглаживает его острые углы и широкие плечи. Когда-то Берт занимался профессиональным плаванием и до сих пор ходит в бассейн по выходным – его руки крепкие и сжимают Райнера с такой силой, что у того, кажется, начинают хрустеть кости. 

– Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает Райнер, вылизывая смуглую шею, и Берт не сразу понимает, чего от него хотят. 

– Что? – переспрашивает он, тяжело выдыхая. 

Райнер выпрямляется – Берт под ним лежит гибкой махиной, утонувшей в покрывале, и его тяжелый член влажной головкой утыкается Райнеру в бедро. В горле становится сухо – если Райнер кончит от одного только вида Берта под собой, он потеряет к себе всякое уважение, честное слово. 

– Что ты хочешь? – повторяет Райнер сипло и с глухим удовольствием наблюдает, как бордовая краска заливает Берту лицо, шею и грудь. 

– О, я… – начинает Берт, но слова застревают у него в горле. 

Райнер смеется, и Берт пихает его кулаком в колено. 

– Заткнись, – бубнит он, и Райнеру приходится вытянуться вдоль него, чтобы лизнуть в губы. 

Берт определенно точно любит целоваться – он держит пальцы у Райнера в волосах, не отпуская, до тех пор, пока губы у обоих не начинают саднить. Толкается бедрами Райнеру в пах, и их обоих подбрасывает от остроты ощущений. Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся между плетением жалюзи, оставляют на лице Берта полосатые тени, и Райнер смотрит на него так долго, будто через час они разойдутся и больше никогда не встретятся. От этой мысли неприятно колет под ребрами – Райнер старается не думать. Это не сложно, когда Берт кладет ладони ему на щеки и улыбается – ярко и открыто. 

Берт раскрывает свой потрясающий рот и говорит:

– Я тебя сегодня не ждал. 

Райнер моргает – выражение на лице Берта далеко от дружелюбного. Он выглядит злым и уставшим – скорее всего, начальник завалил его работой. Райнер не знает – они с Бертом нормально не разговаривали почти полгода. 

И вряд ли уже будут. 

Дождь у Райнера за спиной хлещет беспощадным потоком – сложно разглядеть хоть что-то дальше вытянутой руки, промозглый воздух лезет за шиворот. Берт подрагивает, стоя на пороге, – он в одной растянутой футболке. Райнер почти моментально намок, пока бежал от машины к веранде – мокрые волосы неприятно налипли на лоб и затылок. Райнер раздраженно лохматит их мокрой рукой. 

– Я хотел забрать оставшиеся вещи, – говорит он блекло. 

На Берта ему смотреть все еще трудно. Тот, должно быть, хмурится. 

– Мы договаривались на следующей неделе, – голос его полон неприязни – или, может, Райнер слышит только то, что хочет слышать. 

Он поджимает губы. 

– Я улетаю из страны к выходным, – отзывается он. – Не знаю, сколько меня не будет, – он раздраженно запихивает руки в карманы. – И ты всё равно дома. 

Берт осматривает его сверху вниз – с его ростом у него получается, – и, еле слышно цокнув языком, отходит в сторону. Райнер проходит в прихожую, стараясь не задеть его плечом. Райнер осматривается, пока расстегивает пальто – внутри дом остался таким же, каким он его запомнил. 

– Давай, я повешу на сушку, – Берт протягивает руку.

Райнер бросает на него быстрый взгляд и качает головой. 

– Не надо, – упрямится он. 

Берт пожимает плечом и проходит куда-то на кухню, на ходу бросает:

– Всё, что я смог найти – в спальне, – он надевает очки и садится за открытый ноутбук. – Я, правда, не осматривал чердак и кладовую. 

– Понял, – отзывается Райнер, но Берт его уже не слушает. 

Он никогда не слушает, если погружается в работу – Райнер смотрит какое-то время на то, как Берт просматривает какие-то бумаги в тяжелых папках и изучает информацию на экране. Когда они жили вместе, Райнер часто позволял себе так зависать, и иногда Берт ловил его на этом – оборачивался, облокачиваясь на спинку высокого стула, и смеялся. Райнеру кажется, что он совершенно не помнит, как Берт смеется. 

Он осекается – у него есть дела. 

Здесь осталось не так много вещей: в спальне Райнера ждет старая спортивная сумка – с ней он таскался на тренировки в колледже. Воспоминания о колледже неприятно скребут в груди, потому что помимо всего в этих воспоминаниях полно Берта. Райнер старается не думать о Берте – тот вызывает в нём глухую злость, раздражение и какую-то острую беспомощность. Это бесит – любовь проходит, люди расстаются. 

Всё в порядке. 

– На чердаке всякий хлам, – сообщает Райнер, когда спускается обратно. – Выброси, если посчитаешь нужным. 

Берт не отвечает – погружен в работу. Райнер стоит какое-то время на пороге кухни, смотря как тот щурится и хмурится, рассматривая документы, как напряжена его сгорбленная спина, как быстро его руки набирают текст на клавиатуре. Это зрелище заставляет Райнера испытывать боль – боль и тупую злость. 

– Берт, – зовёт он. – Бертольд! – повторяет он громче. 

Тот, наконец, вздрагивает – поднимает взгляд из-под очков, неприятно хмурится. 

– Всё? – спрашивает он бесцветно. 

– Да, – цедит Райнер сквозь зубы и кивает в сторону прихожей. – Закрой за мной дверь. 

Берт подходит, когда Райнер застегивает последние пуговицы – пальто мокрое и тяжелое, а Райнер угрюм и упрям. Взгляд Берта сверлит ему спину – они решили расстаться полгода назад, а ощущения такие, будто это решение они приняли только вчера. Мысль, что Берт ничего ему больше не расскажет, что ничем не поделится, и что, возможно, заведет новый роман, глухо царапает горло. Полгода – очень большой срок. 

Райнеру кажется, что он спал всё это время. 

Он поворачивается, чтобы поднять сумку и закинуть на плечо – Берт стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и блик от тусклой лампы над входной дверью играет в стеклах его очков. 

– Удачи, – говорит Райнер, засовывая руки в карманы. – Больше не увидимся. 

Он удивляется, насколько обыденные слова делают ему больно – это иррациональное чувство выжигает ему горло. Берт смотрит на него, не отрываясь, – он угрюм и не дождется, чтобы закрыть за нежелательным гостем дверь. В конце концов, у него куча собственных дел, а Райнер нарисовался у него без предупреждения. Райнеру очень хочется знать, всё ли у Берта в порядке, но это знание не даст ему ничего, кроме тупой боли в висках. Поэтому он разворачивается и распахивает дверь – свежий воздух, пропитанный дождем, бьёт ему в лицо, и дышать становится до смешного тяжело. 

Райнер не успевает подумать, что это их последняя встреча, потому что ладонь Берта – тяжелая и горячая, – с глухим стуком ложится на дверь. Та с грохотом захлопывается, и Берт хватает Райнера за ворот пальто, разворачивает, впечатывает спиной в закрытую дверь. Конечно, прикладывает затылком о дерево, но не извиняется – его губы сухие и горячие, а ладонь, просунутая между пуговиц пальто, больно жжет даже сквозь рубашку. Райнер отвечает ему жарко и жадно, а потом с силой стискивает челюсти на его нижней губе. 

Берт шипит так громко, что этот низкий звук застревает в ушах. 

– Ты что, хочешь развести меня на прощальный секс? – усмехается Райнер и вытирает рот тыльной стороной кисти.

Осекается – ему не смешно. На самом деле ему так больно, что он готов провалиться сквозь землю вот прямо сейчас. Берт ничего ему не говорит – они смотрят друг на друга в сумраке проклятой прихожей, и слышно, как шипит ливень за дверью. Берт тянет к нему руку, но останавливается, так и не коснувшись лица Райнера. У Берта такое лицо, будто он только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. У Райнера, должно быть, такое же лицо. 

– И что будем делать? – спрашивает он тихо. 

Берт моргает – Райнер почти видит, как формируется мысль в его проклятой умной голове, и не даёт ей скользнуть Берту на язык. 

К черту. 

Берт раскрывает объятия, когда Райнер тянет его на себя – прихожая не настолько большая, чтобы они ничего в ней не задели, поэтому под коленями оказываются и ключи от машины, и бертова куртка и даже зонтик сваленный с верхней полки вместе с зимним шарфом. Берт длинный, как каланча, но когда Райнер смотрит на него сверху вниз, он видит в нём всё – и почти детскую беспомощность, и взрослую жестокость, и абсолютное отчаяние. Райнеру кажется, что на лице Берта расползаются интимные полосатые тени, и закрывает глаза. 

Его окунает в Берта, будто в бездонный омут, – и широкая, густая тень бертовой фигуры крепко охватывает его со всех сторон. Так было всегда, сколько он себя помнит. Берт грубо цепляется за его волосы и жарко целует – его длинные ноги хватают Райнера в ловушку. Райнер вжимается в него, с выдохом ловит встречное движение и вздрагивает, когда Берт кладет ладонь ему на щеку. 

Он не улыбается – в его взгляде одно глухое темное отчаяние. 

Берт говорит.

И Райнер слушает его – снова и снова.


End file.
